A Different Path
by Ahlahvier
Summary: What happens when a man of questionable sanity joined in on the adventures of the second generation Vault Hunters, well insanity of course! Welcome to Pandora kiddos. (Fair warning, M for blood, language, suggestive content, and just plain Pandoran insanity.) AU! Canon concept, non-canon story. slightly Over Powered OCxHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Pandora, a well known planet across the galaxy, and not for good things either.

For outlaws, mercenaries, bandits, and crazies in general, it's a paradise. For the more sane, however, it's the embodiment of hell-on-earth, perhaps only topped by Promethea, but that is a story for another time.

Now then back to our topic on hand, or rather finally getting to the story. Said story begins on a rather newly colonized planet called Athens Prime, with a less than sane man named Ahlahvier.

It was early morning in Gleam's colony, around 6:00. In an abandoned storage facility the ring of metal was heard as a man sharpened his knife.

"Ya know, I never really thought about philosophical things like what the consequences of your actions in the end will bring, or how your choices in life would affect you later on." The mysterious man said.

In the middle of the empty facility was a man hanging by his hands from a hook. "And when I think about it maybe that's why i'm the way I am. I mean, come on I was hired to kill you because some bitchy wannabe crime lord with money, was upset with you. Well I would be too actually I mean you screwed him, metaphorically speaking. You shot up his men, exposed his black market, cut off his trade routes via many explosions and bullets, stole a metric shit-tonne of his munitions, and robbed him out of almost half of his entire bank account among other things."

At this point the hanging man decided to look up revealing his face, along with his rather striking features. His eyes were the foremost attention catching feature, both differently coloured revealing heterochromia, the left a glowing silver, the other a deep amethyst. His hair was a darker black than the void of space, skin pale as the moon circling Athens Prime itself. But above all else was the thinly veiled insanity in his grin.

"The way you put things makes me seem like a good guy, hehheh, i'm really not you know." Said the hanging man.

"Oh yeah, believe me I know, the way you killed Antreago's men can attest to that. Not to mention if we take a gander at your previous crimes on Eden-5, you were known for your extremely violent robberies and tendencies to dismember and eviscerate your enemies. I mean come on man, Eden-5 is a great place to live if you can get past all the laws about speeding, killing, Theft, armed robbery, trespassing, manslaughter, mass murder, arson, technical genocide, more murder, assault, grand theft, mercenary work, assasin work, selling illegal weapons, selling illegal ammunitions, buying illegal weapons, buying illegal ammunitions, torture, shady military work, kidnapping, drugs, selling drugs, buying drugs, making drugs, underage drinking, overage drinking, public intoxication, driving under the influence, and jaywalking, along with the backwards incompetent fuckwads that make up the police force… … … on second thought it fucking sucks screw that it's a terrible place to live." Said the mysterious man.

"Well we can't all have what we want, can we, sometimes you just have to suck it up, but at a certain point we just have to say 'Fuck the system!' and kill everyone right? No matter how much we all want to be the golden boy, eh?" Said the hanging man. "By the way what's your name?"

As the hanging man asked this, the mysterious man decided to answer him seeing as he wouldn't be making it out of this anyway. "Don't see the harm in that, it's Kaiden, why do you ask?"

"Fuck the system." Said the hanging man.

"Wha-" Said Kaiden before he was cut off when the hanging man suddenly broke free of his bindings and launched himself at Kaiden before he could respond.

As he got within arm's reach he grabbed Kaiden's knife from his hand while he was still stunned and stabbed him in the stomach with so much force it instantly shattered his maliwan shield. Unfortunately the still unnamed hanged man did not realize the elemental effect the maliwan shield had and was blasted by a high amount of electricity, however he seemed to be only stunned by the electric blast instead of harmed. By now however Kaiden was aware of the fact that his captive was free and that he had a knife in his gut. Reacting out of his old Atlas training he grabbed the still stunned man's arm and delivered a open palm strike to his shoulder before then kneeing him in his left side with enough force to lift him in the air a full foot and throwing him over his shoulder to the floor, while tossing the knife away.

The still unnamed man at this point recovered and rolled to his feet before he ran at Kaiden with his right arm across his front with a semi-closed fist, while his left arm was trailing behind him with an open hand. Within seconds he reached Kaiden and delivered closed left strike at his stomach before he gave a open palm hit to Kaiden's jaw stunning him. He then kicked him in the side, throwing him several feet away.

Kaiden jumped up and sprinted at the man, locking them bot in a melee battle, matching each other strike for strike. Several kicks, fists, knees, elbows, and palms were thrown and were either dodged, countered, or landed with deadly efficiency.

Blood was spilt and covered the floor as well as each other as they threw themselves at each other.

The battle raged on without slowing for what seemed like hours was only two minutes, but the tides had turned when the unnamed man feinted a left kick which was actually a spinning right elbow to Kaiden's face sending him to the ground.

"GAH, damn it!" Said Kaiden as he hit the ground face first.

"Heh, rule one while fighting never follow through with a single rooted defense, it leaves you open for a feint or switch, as such I just showed." Lectured the yet-to-be-named man as he put Kaiden in a headlock.

"Gah, don't you lecture me in this situation, you bastard!" Said Kaiden while struggling against the man's hold.

Despite Kaiden's struggles, the man held strong and didn't budge in the least, tightening his grip.

"Keh heh heh heh, Hah haH hah hAh HAHAHAHAHAHA. NO NO NO NO NO NO, THIS JUST WON'T DO KEH HAAAHAHAHHAAAA! AREN'T YOU SCARED, don't worry i'll take care of you. I'll make everything better, i'll make the pain go away... …PPPPFFFFFTTTTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Screamed the man, insanity showing as he tightened his grip exponentially nearly crushing Kaiden's neck.

"J-jesus fu-fucking christ, y-y-you really are insane a-aren't you." Said Kaiden with a strangled voice as breathing was beginning to get difficult.

"Heh, tell you what before I snap your neck like a thresher snaps a bandits fucking back, i'll tell you my actual name, not whatever Antreago told you… … … It's Ahlahvier." The now named Ahlahvier told Kaiden.

And true to his word with a simple contraction of his arm, Kaiden's neck snapped with a sickening crunch.

Ahlahvier got up and grabbed Kaiden's shield deciding it could be useful in the future. He then walked to the door of the facility and with impressive strength kicked it off twenty feet forward. As he was walking home an interesting thing occurred, all the wounds he received in his fight with Kaiden began steaming before healing extremely quickly. In a few hours he made it to his home colony, Hope, he traveled quickly along the rooftops to his home.

When he arrived at his house, which was a medium sized bungalow, he went to wash himself and get dressed in new clothes seeing his old ones were destroyed.

Once he was done getting in proper condition , he went into his living room and sat down on the couch to relax. Turning on the television he saw a unique program pop up, it was from a corporation called Hyperion, who were once a mining and research company-turned military dictatorship whose main goal was to 'civilize Pandora', AKA drain it dry of eridium. In the program (commercial?) the dictator of Hyperion, Handsome Jack, called for any-and-all skilled and talented mercenaries and outlaws to come work for him and become so-called 'Vault-Hunters' whose purpose was to find an alien vault for Jack and use its power to bring peace to Pandora.

As Ahlahvier looked out his window at Hope, he thought of what he could gain by going to pandora. On one hand judging by Jacks past it could be a trap, on the other hand his life here was pretty fucking boring sans fucking with Antreago and killing his men. Other than that there wasn't much here for him, with that in mind he made his choice and went to pack up for a cross stellar trip to Pandora. Once he had packed everything that he would need such as clothes, money, extra armour, guns, ammunition, and his echo device/communicator.

Once he was done he walked over to a locked safe in his bedroom, when he unlocked it there was only one thing in it. It was a long metallic pole about 6 foot 7 inches with a curved blade extended about 3 inches from the pole. The blade began at 4 feet along the pole extending to a foot past the pole curving outwards, bringing the scythe look alike to a total of 7 feet 7 inches.

This was Ahlahvier's original weapon back on Eden-5, he'd stopped using it because it had become too recognisable when he started to do his mercenary work. After that he simply didn't see a need to start using it again, people were soft to the point where he didn't need to use it again. However on Pandora his enemies would be much tougher than the usual fucks who'd die after a single shot, as such he could actually get a challenge there.

After everything was prepared he went to the nearest space port and got a ticket to Pandora. Despite being quite far away a ticket for transportation to Pandora was pretty cheap at $10,000, quite a lot for middle to low class Athens Prime residents, but for him it barely made a scratch in his account.

As he exited Athens Prime's atmosphere he thought about how his life was going to change by making this choice. The insane grin on his face showed that he was perfectly fine with it.

* * *

-(One interstellar trip later)-

* * *

When Ahlahvier entered Pandoran space he immediately began to observe the planet of Pandora and couldn't help but admire its beauty despite its utter lethality, it was very diverse with a majority being water, the actual land being scattered across the planet itself, with portions being mostly desert while it still had other areas such as jungle, tropical, grassland, savanna, tundra, and even glowing purple spots here and there whatever they were.

The second thing he noticed was Pandora's moon Elpis, the only thing that set elpis apart from any other moon was the giant red, glowing cracks running over the entire celestial body.

The final thing he saw was what could only be the Hyperion space station, Helios. It was a massive gravitized portable mining/research/observation station turned dictator's HQ in the shape of an H.

By the time he was done observing everything he was descending Pandora's atmosphere to a barren patch of land next to a rail station. As he exited the transport he noticed that the gravity of Pandora, despite its size, was quite low. On Athens Prime if he fell 100 feet he'd probably get a broken leg, while normal people would likely be pasted, here on the other hand felt like anyone could fall 200 feet and be perfectly fine.

When he reached the rail station he read the transport board and saw that the train for the 'vault-hunters' would arrive in a few hours, so he decided to get some sleep on a nearby bench.

-(2 hours and 30 minutes later)-

Ahlahvier was awoken by the sound of roaring engines in the distance, as he got up he saw the train quickly closing in on the station. By the time he got to the boarding panel the train had arrived, which he then boarded.

When he got on the train he went to the passenger car for the vault-hunters, on his way he found the lack of other applicants for vault-hunters disturbingly low, scratch that there was no one there.

'Even if there aren't that many true vault-hunters in general, there should still be a few mercs and bandits wanting a quick buck here, something's not right' Thought Ahlahvier as he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Usually Ahlahvier's blood and battle lust overpowered any instinctual aversion to traps, but he still felt they were there and now he felt, for the first time in a long time, like prey walking into a predators ambush.

Despite Ahlahvier's feelings he continued forth to the other vault-hunters. When he had reached the only occupied cart, he saw his fellow vault-hunters which in his opinion looked like a fun bunch. The first one he saw was an extremely short and muscular man wearing a torn orange t-shirt and slightly torn blue jeans. His hair was black and styled in a mohawk, he also had a sharp uniform beard, he was also currently toying with a vladof assault rifle.

The next person was a tall male with blonde hair in a faux hawk along with slight stubble on his face. He also had a symbol on his forehead marking him as ex-dahl. On his hip was a small metal box which he could tell was digistruct tech from the design, which was the dahl auto-turret, if a bit modified. He was wearing a brown heavy duty cargo shirt, and green cargo pants.

Next was an extremely tall person who was un-identifiable by looks alone. It wore a black full body stealth-combat suit, with a smooth blacked-out head visor. It had a digi-struct blade on its hip along with some sort of knife holder. The only identifying feature on the person was the number zero on its chest.

The finale person was a female with pale skin and blue hair in a bob-cut. She wore blue lipstick and had a blue tribal tattoo running along her left side. She wore a yellow shirt with black combat pants that exposed her left hip. In her hands was a maliwan smg, which she was currently toying with.

Ahlahvier was not the only one observing however. When Ahlahvier entered the train car, the other vault-hunters looked over to the door when it had been opened. As they looked at the new-comer they first saw his pale skin along with his extremely dark black hair. His eyes were also very alluring and intimidating at the same time, one a glowing silver the other a deep amethyst.

His clothing was also very unique, having a overall black cloak with a hood, black gloves, and metal arm and leg guards. His chest and some of his waist also had metal armour, he had a long scythe like weapon on his back with a single pistol of unknown brand (look up 'Kotor Revan' for the general idea of how Ahlahvier looks, minus the blade and pistol).

Two thing that everyone noticed was the insanity in his eye along with the way he carried himself said that he had serious training, the insanity most likely meaning he trained under the Hellfire Corporation, due to their rules on deserting.

While the males were impressed by his looks and visible talent, the lone female couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face because of his handsome looks and near perfect body. Besides who could blame her she grew up isolated in a monastery on Athenas. She never had any intimate relationships with anyone before, so seeing someone who is widely considered one of the most desired people in the galaxy is a new experience.

After the observations were done introductions were in order, which the tall blonde man decided to start off.

"Hey there, name's Axton, welcome to civilization." Axton said as he joked about the lack of other applicants on the train.

"Heh, yeah quite a travel to get to civil land but I made it, i'm Ahlahvier" Ahlahvier said as he shook Axtons hand.

"So who're the rest of you?" asked Ahlahvier.

"Hello amigo my name is Salvador." said the short man.

"I am Zero." said the tall armoured figure whom by the voice was a man.

"H-hi, I'm Maya, nice to meet you." said the female as she snapped out of her ogling of the man, though not without the blush.

Maya was not the only one stumped by looks however. As Ahlahvier looked at her he was stunned by her otherworldly beauty.

 _'Holy hell, she's gorgeous. I know that she is a siren, and they are supposed to be beautiful, but shit. She's angelic_.' thought Ahlahvier as he, for the first time in his life, blushed, actually blushed because of her. Though he managed to push it down enough to be unnoticable.

"Well nice to meet you all then, hopefully we'll be working together in the future." though he was looking at Maya as he said that, he did mean it.

"So where did you come from, personally I came from Hieronymous. Though when I was with Dahl I stayed on Tantalus for a while." asked Axton

"Well i'm originally from Eden-5, when I joined Hellfire I traveled all round till I left and stayed on Athens Prime for a while." said Ahlahvier.

"Well, senor we're on my planet, born and raised 'ere." said Salvador.

"I do not remember my place of origin due to experimentation, only my previous job as an Atlas assassin." said Zero.

"Ah, I was born and raised in a monastery on Athenas, until I killed my caretaker and escaped here when I heard of Jack's job offer." said Maya.

As they continued small talk for the next few minutes, they were interrupted by the sound of metal clanking. When they turned around they saw loader bots digistructing as the sign above them change from a welcoming sign of Jack's friendly face, to an evilly smiling one.

Immediately Axton went and deployed his portable turret on the roof and grabbed a maliwan rocket launcher from his SDU before he shot three loaders. One loader shot a rocket back at him while he rolled to avoid it.

The rocket hit the side of the train next to Maya and Ahlahvier, the sudden decompression threw both Salvador, who was across from them, and Ahlahvier out.

Salvador grabbed the blown out wall, while Ahlahvier took his blade off his back and snagged the ceiling which flipped him to the roof of the train.

As this happened, Maya jumped into action and phaselocked a loader before throwing it into another and out of the train.

Salvador jumped back into the train and started gunzerking dual Vladof assault rifles, mowing down multiple loaders and Hyperion engineers.

On the roof four engineers were with Zero and Ahlahvier.

"So, i'll get the two on the left you get the right?" asked Ahlahvier.

"Deal." simply said Zero

They each ran at their individual targets Zero discreetly used deception on them and ran behind the furthest, when the closest engineer tried to puch Zero's deception clone, it disappeared, in their confusion Zero stabbed one of them in the back killing him, and used his sword as a stepping stone to jump behind the other as he turned around, placing his feet on the engineer's back he pushed him into the protruding sword from the other engineer's stomach.

Meanwhile Ahlahvier simply spun his scythe-blade in one hand before grinning and sprinting at the two engineers. While Zero's fight was methodical, quick, and elegant, Ahlahvier's was quick, efficient, and bloody. It was over in a second as Ahlahvier sliced the closest engineer in half at the waist, blood sprayed on Ahlahvier and the train. While the first engineer's corpse flew down the train, arms, intestines, torso, and legs in the wind, the second tried to run away, but as soon as he turned he saw Ahlahvier in his face, smile wider than ever.

"Where ya goin'?" maniacally asked Ahlahvier as a flash was seen before the engineer was split down the middle, vertically bisected. While the bisected corpse and organs flew down wind, Ahlahvier walked back to Zero.

"That was disturbing, yet effective … … I approve." said Zero, flashing a smiley emoticon as he walked over to a hatch back into the train.

"Why thank you Zero, Brutality is my specialty." said Ahlahvier as he did a flourished bow before following Zero down the hatch.

When the two made it back to the train car they saw that all of the loaders were destroyed along with the engineers dead. The took a combat stance behind the others next to the door to the control room.

"Alright, everybody ready?" asked Axton as he reloaded his assault rifle.

"Si senor." said Salvador.

"Hold up, I can take more damage than the rest of you, let me go first, that way if there is trouble you can take cover." said Ahlahvier.

"Are you sure, won't you die?" Asked Maya concerned for her new friend's safety.

"Trust me, i'll be fine." reassured Ahlahvier.

"Alright if you're positive, just be careful." said Axton.

"Haha, do not worry I am sure our amigo here can take anything they throw at him." laughed Salvador.

"Ahlahvier will prevail through any resistance." said Zero

"See, they have confidence in me." playfully stated Ahlahvier.

when they got into position at the door, Ahlahvier looked at everyone to see if they were prepared. As he nodded in confirmation at them, he kicked open the door.

As they entered the room they saw a stuffed mannequin of Jack along with a few hundred pounds of explosives. A voice rang out as the mannequin spun around.

"It's cute that y'all think your the hero of this story, buuuuuut your not."

"Welcome to Pandora kiddos."

As it finished all five vault-hunters sprinted as far away as possible from the detonation. As the bombs went off Alahvier threw Axton and Salvador ahead of him and grabbed Maya to shield her from the blast.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

-(3 hours 49 minutes later)- 

* * *

"Ughhhh" groaned Maya as she slowly sat up from her place on the snowy ground. As she sat up she saw the remains of the train all around her and began to worry as she couldn't see any of her friends.

She got to her feet and started walking through the wreckage to find anyone. After she walked for short time she heard arguing from behind a piece of wreckage.

"Ah! Hey, be careful damn it!"

"I AM being careful pendejo!"

"FUCK, don't be so rough!"

Oh yeah, definitely Salvador and Axton.

"I really hope you two are not screwing right now, because this conversation is very compromising." said Maya as she walked to where they were.

"Woah, who's- huh, Maya? There you are, we were wondering where you were. Also FUCKING NO, we were not screwing. I am a straight male, don't know about Sal here though." said Axton

"Ey', fuck you puto I like women." responded Salvador.

"Anyway what's this predicament you've gotten yourselves into here?" asked Maya.

Her question, by all means, was credible. Axton appeared to be stuck under a door from the train while Salvador was attempting to pull him out from underneath it.

"Well, as you can see i'm currently being pinned by this door, and Salvador came along and I asked him for some help, but it's not exactly working out." explained Axton as he put his hands behind his head.

"It would have gone easier if you stopped struggling." said Salvador.

"Have either of you thought to actually lift it instead of dragging Axton through it?" incredibly asked Maya.

"…" silence was her only answer.

"You are both idiots." sighed Maya as she phaselocked the door off Axton, and to the side. As Axton sat up he realized something.

"Hey where is my saber turret?" asked Axton as he couldn't find his digistruct box.

"Ey', speaking of it where is our echos at." asked Salvador looking for his precious guns.

"Huh? What! Gah! They must've been destroyed in the crash." said Maya as she couldn't find her echo either.

"Well damn, oh well. Come on we'll get some new things later, right now we need to find Zero and Ahlahvier. They must have been thrown further than we were." said Axton while he started walking away from them.

"Senorita, amigo is right we should find them, then get some guns before we kill that Handsome Jack-ass." Salvador said as he started walking towards Axton.

Maya had no choice but to follow them, besides the fact that she was worried about Ahlahvier and Zero.

-(5 minutes earlier)-

In a train car lied Ahlahvier slowly waking up from his trip through the train. As he woke up he looked out of the hole he created when he came flying through the air when the train exploded. When the bombs went off he went crashing through four carts and through the monorail track into a storage car before finally stopping, luckily his armor proved to be very effective with blunt force.

"Well, that hurt … … … i'd do it again if I could though, heh." Ahlahvier said to himself as he got up. When he looked down he saw his armor was completely destroyed while all that remained of his clothes were his pants. His exposed chest and back showed his past battles he was in with his criminal career and his time in Hellfire. He had one particular scar that stood out from the rest, it was two inches thick going from his right hip to his left collar. It was from an ambush on his Hellfire squad by some pirates who called themselves 'The Quasars'. One got the jump on him mid-gunfight and used an old laser cutter to nearly bifurcate him. He still had not recovered from the embarrassment of that mistake.

As he was walking a feminine groan caught his attention, at first he thought it was Maya however two things made it known to him, one- it sounded much higher than Maya's, two- there was no possible way Maya made it all the way down the train to where he was.

At this he made his way to the voice, once he arrived he saw a young girl around eighteen years old, lying on the ground. She wore a battered personalized school uniform he recognized from Eden-5. She had dark red hair in pigtails. The unique thing though was the metal left arm that went to her shoulder.

She was just waking up when he got to her, he kneeled down to her and helped her into a sitting position.

Gaige did not have a good week. First she accidentally cuts off her right arm with a saw, how was she supposed to know that titanium is stronger than a plasma saw and the fact that it would of had ricocheted back at her, come on, then after replacing her arm with a digistruct aesthetic for deathtrap, her totally awesome robot of epicness, enters him in her high schools science fair. Then Marcie Holloway's dad bribes his 'little girl' into first place, which to Marcie meant that she could rub it in her face which DT took as bullying and used … more than necessary measures in dealing with, long story short Marcie exploded. After that whole fiasco, the recently reinforced police, thanks to a infamous criminal Ahlahvier, who she has a massive crush on, decided that she commited 'murder', so what she miscalculated the amount of force deathtrap should use, she didn't mean to kill Marcie.

Fortunately her father managed to create a distraction long enough for her to escape via space shuttle headed towards the only place nearby that was safe enough for a wanted criminal, Pandora.

Once she got planetside she quickly and quietly boarded a train that was nearly empty besides a few people.

A few hours later a massive explosion rocked her awake before putting her asleep again by throwing her into the metal wall knocking her out, when the car derailed.

* * *

When she started waking up she felt something bring her into a sitting position. She opened her eyes and saw a man carefully holding her in place, her curiosity quickly turned into embarrassment as she realized the person holding her was her massive crush, Ahlahvier.

"Hey there, you ok?" Ahlahvier asked concerned for the girl.

"Yes A-Ahlahvier." shyly said Gaige.

"Huh, you know who I am?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I grew up on Eden-5, everyone there knows who you are. There's even a course in our highschool about you." she said

"Really? Oh that is so awesome, haha take that Mehscou you bastard, I have my own course in schools, how's that for 'making a mark in your life' Huh, HUH?!" Ahlahvier ranted to himself, while Gaige was confused as to who he was talking about.

"Um, excuse me but who is Mehscou?" she asked.

"Huh, oh Mehscou was my CO back in Hellfire." he told her before realizing that he had gotten very offtrack.

"Anyway what's your name young lady?" he asked as he rose his right brow at her, unintentionally causing her to blush fiercely.

"OH, umm, i-it's Gaige." she told him as she got over her blush.

"So then Gaige, since you were on the train can I assume that you are a vault-hunter?" he asked her as she just looked confused before remembering something about Hyperion hiring people to track down vaults on Pandora.

"Well not exactly, but since i'm here might as well join the party right?" she said.

"Hey, as long as you know how to shoot and not die then welcome aboard. By the way have you seen my echo anywhere by chance?" he questioned as he saw that it was gone.

"No, an- hey mine's gone as well!" she exclaimed when she couldn't find her echo either.

"Well atleast I have my Butcher's Blade." he said as he held out his hand while it glowed a slight grey before a second later a scythe-like blade shot to his hand.

"Alright then come on Gaige, let's go find the others before they think i'm dead." he said as he somehow stuck the blade to his back. 

* * *

Back with Maya, Axton, and Salvador, they were currently walking through the wreckage of the train attempting to find Ahlahvier and Zero. 

* * *

With Zero, he was currently looking at a small annoying robot as it raved on about revenge against Jack and him being Zero's new master.

' _Please God... kill me_.' thought Zero as he was forced to listen to its rant. 

* * *

With Gaige and Ahlahvier, they had begun walking a few minutes ago, while making small talk about random things and Gaige trying to keep her not so secret crush on topic, they heard voices about fifty-feet away from them, which Ahlahvier recognized as Maya, Axton, and Salvador.

"So what do you think Zero and Ahlahvier are doing right now" Axton asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Zero is probably already in civilization, expecting us to catch up sooner or later." offered Maya as she rubbed her chilled arms.

"And what about Ahlahvier?" asked Salvador.

"Probably just wandering about, looking for us." Axton said as they continued walking.

"Well Axton, you were correct, I have been looking for you guys." Ahlahvier said as he walked over to them, Gaige rather close to him.

"Ey' amigo There you are we've been looking fer you." exclaimed Salvador as he grasped Ahlahvier's hand in greeting.

"All we need now is Zero and we're complete again." Axton said while he shook Ahlahvier's hand as well.

"Well how are you after your explosive trip?" asked Maya as she put her hands on her hips, playfully smirking at him.

"And who's the kid you've seemed to pick up?" asked Axton as he saw Gaige slightly behind Ahlahvier.

"Ok well first things first, obviously i'm ok. Second this young lady here is Gaige, the newest addition to our little gang." Ahlahvier said as Gaige smiled at them, while Maya frowned slightly at the close proximity she had with Ahlahvier.

"Whelp, welcome to the crew Gaige. Come on you two let's go find Zero, we've been looking for him a while now and still haven't found him." Axton said as he walked forwards.

"Hey, we should head to the front of the train instead of the back, I mean me and Ahlahvier just came from further back and we didn't see this Zero guy there. So by logic, wouldn't he be near the front instead of the back?" Gaige said as she peeked from behind Ahlahvier.

"Well, uhhhh… … yeah I-I guess he would be wouldn't he?" Axton said as turned around to head the other direction as the others followed him.

When the group finally got to the front of the train they saw recent footprints going towards a large ice structure.

"These have to be Zero's, no one else could have been here." stated Maya.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Maya. Zero's close by." Ahlahvier said.

"Hmm, well then, let's go get him then shall we" said Axton as they moved towards the ice structure.

"Hey hold on, look there's some echos over here" Maya said as she knelt next to a few dead Hyperion engineers.

"Huh, well would you look at that, the Devil smiles upon thee." Ahlahvier said as he and the others went to get an echo device.

While heading towards the structure the storm suddenly got much worse than it was already, blocking their view to about three feet in front of them.

' _Hmmmm, the storm is getting worse, come on you stupid little robot hurry up._ ' Zero thought as he was following the strange robot now known as claptrap to his home.

While both the group and Zero were unknowingly but a few dozen feet from each other, they all suddenly had a strange vision of a pale, black haired woman as a voice rang out to them.

"Follow the robot vault-hunters, you'll need him to get to sanctuary, i'll explain everything soon, but know this, you're alive for a reason, and I...am here to help you." said the voice.

"Huh? What robot?" Salvador asked while looking around.

"This one." said Zero as he walked over to them with Claptrap at his side.

"Hey Zero, been looking for you a while now." Ahlahvier said.

"Yes, well here I am. Please follow the small stupid robot to his home." Zero said as he pointed at the yellow robot.

"So, does the little bot have a name." asked Maya.

Claptrap, who had been ranting to himself about belly buttons, looked at her before turning around and saying, "Oh no, how could I have forgot to introduce myself to my new minions? Oh i'm a terrible master, nevertheless I AM CLAPTRAP, YOUR NEW ROBOT OVERLORD, MINIONS." Claptrap said as he finally got to the door.

"Just a little added security to keep the bullymongs out, otherwise they'll rip your eyes out." Claptrap said as he went into the main room, which was full of dead bandits and other broken stewart bots.

"Sorry about the mess everything Jack kills, he dumps here. Bandits, vault-hunters, and the entire production line of Claptraps. If I sound happy about this it's because my programmers made this my default tone of voice, i'm actually quite depressed!" he said while wheeling to a platform in front of a furnace.

"Anywho, I keep a few pistols in the cabinet in the corner over there in case of emergencies, but in here we should be perfectly safe." he said before a loud, primal roar sounded.

From the hole in the ceiling a giant, blue four armed ape looking creature jumped down and quickly grabbed a screaming Claptrap, before ripping out his eye and jumping back through the ceiling.

"The gun. The gun in the cabinet." the now eyeless Claptrap said as he wheeled about bumping into random objects.

"Well, that was eventful." cheerfully said Gaige as she skipped over to the cabinet, opening it and grabbing the guns.

"Umm, there's only four guns. There's six of us." Gaige said as she held up the guns to show them.

"I'm perfectly fine without a gun for right now." Ahlahvier said in a bland voice.

"As am I." Zero said slowly.

"Well, alright comon then, let's go shall we?" Axton said as they all got a gun except for Zero and Ahlahvier.

"Aside from my eye, this is great! With you I can finally get to sanctuary, take vengeance against Jack for destroying my production line, and get my central processor fixed so I stop thinking out loud, I wonder what it's like to have a belly button?" Claptrap said before opening a large door leading outside.

' _Wasn't he just talking about that'_ Zero thought while sighing.

"Now you'll have to warn me if i'm about to run into anything." Claptrap said right before he ran into an ice wall.

"I'll just assume you didn't see that."

As they walked into an wide open flat blacked by ice walls, a thin wall of ice a few dozen feet from them shattered as five monglets roared while charging them.

Axton, Maya, Gaige and Salvador aimed their pistols to shoot the little demons, but before they could Zero soared past them and easily decapitated them all.

"No." he simply said, walking on.

"Whelp… ok." deadpanned Ahlahvier following Zero.

"I'm confused." Gaige said with a cute pout, slightly stomping her foot.

"I've learned that if you just accept the crazy, your sanity will prosper much more." Axton advised her, following the two close combat specialists with the group not far behind.  
When they got to an old Hyperion storage container, a few monglets and brats jumped out of a burrow in the ice wall. The monglets were easily dealt with, the brats were only slightly harder to kill, but were put down nonetheless. After dealing with the bullymongs they scavenged any ammo and health in the storage boxes.

After walking a while, with Claptrap making a few comments about their mom after an earthquake, the vault-hunters got to a somewhat large cliff leading to where they need to go.

"Is it safe to jump that far?" Maya asked looking down hesitantly.

"Don't worry, amigos. Pandora has a very low amount of gravity, meaning that you can fall for hundreds of feet before you need to worry." Salvador reassured walking to the edge before the blinded Claptrap wheeled straight off, screaming the whole way down. As Claptrap hit the snowy ground and was buried underneath. Salvador turned towards them grinning and said "see.", before jumping off.

"Mmm." Ahlahvier hummed jumping off.

Zero and Axton said nothing as they leapt.

Maya and Gaige looked at each other before sighing and following the rest.

After killing a few more annoying bullymongs, an egotistical voice sounded through their echo.

"Hey, kiddo. Jack here, president of Hyperion. Lemme explain how things work here, Vault Hunter shows up. Vault hunter looks for the new vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. Seeing the problem here? You're still alive. So, if you could just do me a favor and off yourself, that'd be great. Thanks, pumpkin." Jack said to them.

"Huh, hey Jack what's up. You know beside trying to blow us up and stuff." Ahlahvier asked before Jack left.

"Hmm, oh nothing much really been kinda boring actually. Nothing to do besides mining for the vault and looking for the damned key to it. 'Sides that and killing bandits, nadda." he casually stated.

"Damn, sounds boring. Hey you know now you can try to kill us to have some fun. I promise that we will be much more difficult to kill than the rest of the bandits on this planet, so you can savor it. It'll be kinda like hunting, except the prey will shoot back, ya know." Ahlahvier said as the rest of the group looked at him shocked that he was talking to the same man that tried to kill them like he was an old friend, about hunting them.

"Mmm, yeah you're right! Man this is gonna be awesome, don't worry i'll be sure to play somewhat fair, I won't send anyone after you, besides enticing bandits, until you reach sanctuary. Ha ha, thanks bro, see ya soon Ahlahvier, the rest of you still suck though, ciao." he said cutting the connection to them.

"Hmm, I like him." Ahlahvier said walking by them.

The rest of the group looked at him like he was completely mad, not like they were far off.

After passing the opened crate, they walked in the center of a flat circle of ice until suddenly Claptrap stopped before exclaiming, "Oh, my eye just switched back on. I see my tough looking minions and an incredibly handsome robot which that whoever has my eye, is very close."

Just after Claptrap stopped speaking a loud roar sounded through the air as a large bullymong landed in the circle before throwing a car at them.

"A wild bullmong has appeared, I suggest we attack." Zero said running at knuckledragger.

The others started shooting the other Bullymongs that had appeared while Ahlahvier joined Zero in slicing up Knuckledragger.

Zero slid under a swing Knuckledragger took as he cut deeply into his abdomen. The large bullymong roared in pain before turning to Zero once more, intent to smash the thing that wounded him. As he started to run at Zero, his top right arm exploded in a shower of blood as it flew away from him. Rolling from underneath Knuckledragger as he roared in pain, Ahlahvier moved beside Zero.

"So, I guess we just hold him off till they get done, huh?" Ahlahvier said while twirling his scythe.

"Affirmitive."

Knuckledragger, in a rage over both his arm and the wound on his chest, sprinted at them both. Ahlahvier and Zero dodged the bullymong, both slashing at his legs cutting deeply as blood flowed out of his wounds painting the snow red.

Just as both blade wielders prepared for another run, Knuckledragger was shot in the head and chest multiple times before falling dead to the ground. They turned to see the rest of their group finished with the other bullymongs.

"Huuuugh, that was refreshing, but we should probably get going, eh?" said Axton as he looted random pieces of ammo on the ground.

"Yeah let's go." agreed Salvador getting up from his crouching position over Knuckledragger as Maya grabbed Claptrap's eye from the dead bullymongs neck.

"Anyone know how to put this back into Claptrap?" Maya asked getting negative head shakes from everyone.

"Well I know my friend Hammerlock in Liar's Berg can help, let's go!" Claptrap exclaimed as they made their way to a Hyperion storage crate.

"Hyperion tech? Hah, childsplay, aaaannnnd open!" he said while the digistruct tech scanned him.

"Unauthorized user detected, locking down." a robotic voice said as the door was sealed shut.

Claptrap stood their for a moment before turning around and saying "Whelp, it was nice knowing you, I heard being eaten alive by bullymongs isn't such a bad way to go."

"let me get that for you, executing phase shift." the pale women from before suddenly said as the crate was opened showing multiple boxes full of money and ammo while in the center of the room was a large box with a shotgun inside it.

"you can have the shoty Zero, I don't really need it." Ahlahvier told Zero, who went and collected said armament.

"You know, while were here we might as well rest up for a bit before continuing on. That train crash still has me reeling." suggested Axton.

"Yeah, might as well get some sleep while we can right?" Maya said lying down at the far end of the wall.

The others soon followed suit getting comfortable before dozing off getting ready for the adventures that await them on their journey.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey On Ice

**Chapter 2: Journey On Ice**

 **AN: Hello everyone, first things first thank you all for the reviews you have left me on this story. It does help me know whether or not i'm doing alright with this thing, this is my first time really writing anything like this, and despite the trouble I have thinking about the scenarios, I do like writing it.**

 **Now I want to say that some things I mention that are non-canon (Athens Prime, Hellfire, etc.) may not play an actual role in the story if I can't figure out how to fit them in along with the flow of the story.**

 **I'm not very good with romance, however I will try my best to make it at least somewhat enjoyable, hopefully. Lemons however, i'm not positive i'll be able to do, but I can still attempt them.**

 **In matters of the New-U, I do believe it is canon, but for the sake of my story i'm not going to have it be canon. I apologize if that upsets any of you but it makes more sense to me if the characters actually have something to fear if they die. Other canon elements may change either because i'm not an expert on the lore of borderlands (even though I still love the games, can't wait for three.) or because I changed it for the story. Also I will be changing the story quite a bit at some points, it is AU after all.**

 **Anyhow, here's the next chapter of 'A Different Path', enjoy!**

 **Another AN: Uhh, ahem. So it's been far too long since I last wrote this and I really don't have an excuse, BUT i'm here now and with chapter two. Now I do have a hard time writing this since I usually can't think of many ideas for this story, as such if you have any good opinions or thoughts on what I should do, please feel free to tell me. On another note, around the middle to end of this chapter I was a little drunk so forgive me if my writing is off. I'm not the best writer sober so I don't know what to expect when i'm drunk. Love ya's, enjoy ;)!**

 **PS: I don't know if i'll continue this story regularly if at all, it has been almost a year since I updated it, so if you want to make your own version, do it and tell me about it and i'll be sure to read it.**

* * *

After a few hours the vault hunters had got up and started heading towards Liar's Berg.

Within half an hour they arrived at an icy drop off overlooking Liar's Berg, the town of Liar's Berg was very small while being blocked off by two gates on either side of the town, with only a few buildings in it, of which was infested with bandits. The only part of the town that was of any interest was a medium sized, snow covered house on the far end of the town that was cut off by an ice wall with a electric gate.

The cue to get moving was given when Claptrap once again threw himself off the cliff.

Salvador was the first to jump off, followed by Maya and Ahlahvier. The others jumped after looking around a bit longer. Their landing alerted the nearby bullymongs to their position causing said bullymongs to rush them, intending to rip their limbs off violently.

"Haha, c'mon amigos, let's fight!" Salvador yelled whilst running at the bullymongs.

"Alright let's do this!" exclaimed Axton, shooting the brats in the face with his pistol and killing the monglets that got near him with his axe.

He paused for a moment after he wedged his axe in a monglets ugly little fucked up face, "Am I a bad person for enjoying this?" he questioned solemnly to himself, looking at said monglets fucked up face, he swiftly kicked it off his axe before grinning, "Nah."

Maya, Gaige, and Zero simply shot the bullymongs from their spot away from the others, Zero obviously getting many more kills than the two girls, much to their chagrin.

Claptrap was wondering what was going on from his position buried under the snow.

"Uhh, hehe, minion? Minion, I hear fighting, what's happening out there? Minion? Hello?"

Salvador shot a brat in the head, spraying what it had for brains across the now red snowy ground before taking a monglets head off by punching it with a happy grin on his face, "God, I love Pandora.".

Ahlahvier joined Salvador in killing the bullymongs up close, slicing two monglets in half and decapitating a brat, spinning on his heel and slicing another brat in half at the waist as he laughed, covered in blood.

Soon all the bullymongs were dead and the ground looted for anything of value. It was somewhat disturbing how casually they ignored the dozens of bodies around them, at least until you realize that they're just goddamn bullmongs.

"Hey, where's Claptrap?" questioned Axton, absentmindedly wiping off his axe on a brats fur.

"Es' over're" responded Salvador, yanking the small robot out of the snow before dropping him. The little yellow menace somehow flipped to his fee- er, wheel, and rolled to the gate.

"Alright minions, i'll open the gate for us." Claptrap said, rolling over to a small panel to the side of the gate and proceeding to push buttons randomly. When the gate began to lift itself up, somehow, it suddenly fell forward to the ground.

"Well that works too!" enthusiastically said Claptrap as his 'minions' shrugged, not really caring.

Before they could walk through the gate their echo's went off as the same egotistical voice from before sounded out.

"Attention people of Pandora, Handsome Jack here, offering a million bucks to whoever brings me the heads of the vault hunters who just arrived in Liar's Berg… Oh, and i'm still offering a reward for Roland the mass murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders, good hunting bandits!"

"Hmm, okay. So? That's bad, right?" asked Ahlahvier, scratching the back of his head.

"Meh, more of a nuisance." responded Salvador, shrugging.

Once again their echo's went off with a new voice.

"A million bucks? Alright boys get those vault hunters and bring'em to me, NOW!" yelled the voice as the bandits from the town turned their attention to the Vault-Hunters.

The group of six, plus Claptrap, stood still for a few seconds as the bandits stared at them, slowly raising their guns before Claptrap screamed and ran back out the fence as Zero spoke, "I believe we should get to cover. It will be better for our health."

"Yeah, good idea bud." right after Maya said that they ran to the nearest building for cover while the bandits opened fire.

"WHOOO, HA HA IT'S PARTY TIME BOYS AND GIRLS! LET'S GOOOOOHAHAHAHA-shit!" Axton yelled in joy before diving behind cover as almost every bandit turned their attention to him. "GUYS, A LITTLE HELP HERE!" he yelled at his friends as he turned towards them only to see them sprinting to a building across the street, "OH COME ON, REALLY?!" * _ratatatatatatat*_

Once the others reached the building they got into a more organized position and began firing back, "Oi amigo, keep doin' what ye'r doin', you are a great distraction." Salvador called back to Axton grinning.

"FUCK YOU, YOU GODDAMN ORANGE MIDGET!" * _ratatatatatat*_ "Oh hell, fine, whatever, fuck it. DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" he screamed while leaning around the corner of the house and shooting multiple bandits faces clear off.

Ahlahvier grinned at him, "That's the spirit Axton!", causing Zero to think that giving words of encouragement to his lone partner would be a good idea, so he did, "You are doing well at not being shot."

Ahlahvier and Gaige looked at him with looks of pure confusion as Salvador ignored him and Axton just looked incredulous, "Maybe you shouldn't give positive reinforcement until you learn more people skills." Maya deadpanned at him. He nodded. ' _Maybe I should learn people skills. It would most certainly help with any awkwardness between me and my comrades.'_ Zero thought in deep focus, unconsciously acing four bandits in the head.

' _I should ask for training from him, definitely couldn't hurt my aim any.'_ Gaige thought, unknowingly mirroring Ahlahvier's thoughts.

' _NONE OF THEM ARE PAYING ATTENTION TO THE DAMN FIGHT!'_ Maya screamed in her head as a vein throbbed on her forehead.

' _This is fun. I like this. This is good.'_ thought a certain orange clad gunzerker.

' _Why me God? WHY?! WAS IT BECAUSE I LEFT MY WIFE- well actually she left me. The whole 'disobeying orders and getting court-martialed and being set to get executed by firing squad thing' was evidently not a very good thing for a relationship, add on to the fact that I didn't ever really spend any time with her too much. As well as the fact that I never listened to her when she warned me about my 'personal glory hunts' when she would rant at me... … … … … I don't see it.'_ by the time Axton was done with his monologue the others had killed the bandits and were waiting for him.

He just looked at them obviously, "What?"

Gaige smiled as Maya sighed, "Nothing Axton, nothing, just, come on." she turned and walked away as Gaige followed.

He turned to the rest, "Was it something I said?"

Salvador shrugged, Zero flashed a question mark, and Ahlahvier looked just as confused as him. "Well whatever, let's go."

Once AGAIN their echo's went off, with Jacks voice returning.

"Hehe, you guys like what I did? I mean, you can't be getting to Sanctuary too easily now, but I also kept my word and didn't send anyone after you. Simply encouraged people after you." said Jack humorously.

"Okay first: am I the only one who wants to know how seemingly EVERYONE KNOWS OUR ECHO CURRENCY, and two: touché Jack, touché." Ahlahvier responded nodding.

"Yeah, I know right? Man, I love myself. _*BZZZT*_ Oh, hey! My most recent purchase just got here, I need to go get it, ah, don't worry i'll be back to tell you all about it, peace!" Jack said excitedly before cutting the connection.

"You know Ahlahvier, your not supposed to fraternize with the enemy, right?" Maya asked him, sweat dropping at his shrug in response.

"Meh, more fun to like the guy you gotta fight, rather than hate him." he responded walking towards the closed off house where Claptrap was waiting.

"Hey Hammerlock! Open up the fence old pal!" Claptrap loudly exclaimed loudly.

Their echo's buzzed again, causing Ahlahvier to twitch, as a refined voice started to speak, "Ah, * _sigh*_ yes I suppose I owe you for clearing out Liar's Berg for me. Even if it's claptrap." he spoke the last part quietly to himself, "Alright let me unlock the gate, Vault-Hunters please stand back, let Claptrap go first."

Claptrap perked up and started wheeling toward the gate, which the others noted was still electrified yet said nothing, "See? I told you Hammerlock would help us, we're like two peas in a pod, two pots in a pan, two psycho midgets in a fat guys rib cage-" *bbbbbb _zzzzzzzttttttt_ * upon touching the gate he was electrocuted and deactivated.

"I apologize but every time Claptrap speaks I can feel myself losing brain cells. Hold right there for a moment and i'll turn off the gate and you can come in and rest for the night." as he said that the six looked up and realized that it was getting dark out.

The door to the house opened and revealed an older dark skinned man with a bionic right arm and leg along with a monocle wearing a safari like outfit. All in all, the only word he could be described as was 'Gentleman'.

"Welcome sirs and mesdames, please come inside and have a bite to eat as well as some tea, i'm quite sure you could use it. I'll be inside after I toss Claptrap here in the shed."


End file.
